rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
Hawaii (PF:R)
Agent Hawaii is a new member of Project Freelancer, and one of the few female Freelancers. Personality Hawaii is a rather odd, but understandable person. She is distant to other people that she doesn't know, and generally stays out of sight since she can't speak like normal people. Whoever makes fun of her about her voice, she gets into a fight that she started purposefully. Hawaii thinks that not many people like her, and even if she likes somebody she won't be understood without a voice explaining her actions. She normally goes alone on missions when possible and when it benefits the team she is on. When the team is sleeping, she goes into the firing range to attempt to improve their weapons since she is the weapons handler, but only if she had permission. Relationships =Alaska= Her relationship with Alaska was simply a friendship, having a bond. This bond was strengthened during a secret mission in the ruins of New Mombasa, which she will not describe, saying its 'top secret'. Over all, they used to be good friends. Now? They are best friends. In recent times, they have become even closer, being best friends to the end. Hawaii finds that his trust is comforting, and she will follow him to the bitter end. Recently, she has developed deep feelings for him. She doesn't attempt to truly hide this, but the feelings have been getting stronger. She's in love with him. Wyoming When she first met Wyoming, she didnt really like him but she did like him to beat him up at times. This is shown when she first arrives at the facility, punching Wyoming in the nose. New Hampshire She likes Hampshire, but only a bit. She still treats him like Wyoming just because she could. History Her history was not very secret as New Hampshire's history is, and was practically given full access to any members of Project Freelancer. However, recently it has been declared secret, and only to the top freelancers who have permission from the Director. She was born in the vast city of New Marais, jumping off rooftops, escaping cops, and generally having fun with free reign. She was an orphan, having no parent's taking care of her and no friends to keep her down at times. One time, she was caught stealing, and was brought in. The officer's discussed the problem and decided to set her to New York, where a loving family offered to have her. When she arrived, it was very difficult due to the fact she was born mute, and thus nobody could understand her. She took a few classes of sign language, eventually getting the jist of it, and finshed the class. After a few years, it was like she had a family, but that word rang hollow at the time since she knew everyone didn't like her at school. At school, she regularily got into fights with other people that made fun of her because of her unique set of conditions; no voice. These class-mates always got sent to the hospital, and she was sent back home with detention every time. Eventually, she was forced to be homeschooled, away from the other kids and her very few set of friends at school. When she became a teen, she eventually became rebellious and she was kicked out of the house, with some money, her clothes, and a small amount of food. With no one holding her back, she enlisted in the UNSC, excelling in close range, long range, and medium combat. She was approached by a few men once a few missions in the UNSC were finished, they were impressed by her skills and offered her a better job with better training. She accepted immediately, eager to expand her skill set and to learn more about combat, but when she was put in training, her personality was changed from the normal eager teen to full-on serious. Put through multiple situations and forced to overcome the threats that were given to her, and on top of that the hard advanced training they put her through, changed her drastically, but today she still retains that part of her. She was forced to go through live fire, take out the gunners, and become the sniper in multiple occaisions on some training missions that many ODST's will go through in the future. She wasn't very competetive, but she did care about her teammates deeply once she knew their background, and that set her off to be the best soldier a soldier could be. Later, after the training and multiple missions, two years afterward, she was invited to join Project Freelancer. This time, she hesitated, but accepted in a week. In that week, everything changed. On a mission they were sent, her whole team died in a horrific event that not even she would be willing to talk about to the most trusted of friends. She accepted the invite to Project Freelancer after the mission was done, as her unit was absolutely destroyed, and any sign of her friends coming back was zilch. Armor Enhancement Her armor enhancement, the Strength Enhancer, is common among some other freelancers and she has noticed this. The enhancement enhances her strength and allows her to carry things that would be pretty impossible for one girl or man to carry, but the downside is that it only gives her enough strength to carry three tons, just barely. Her other armor enhancement, which barely qualifies and doesn't need any skill, allows her to set up holographic interfaces for her to type in so other freelancer's could see what she want's to talk about. It even runs on a independant power source on her suit. Very good enhancement, and even allows her to speak her thoughts at times, with out typing. She made it once she joined Project Freelancer. Weapons The weapon she carries regularily is her magnum, which has been fully customized with explosive HE rounds and can do major damage to both armor and shields. The magnum's frame has shown considerable wear since she only repaired the parts inside, and sometimes cleaned the outside. But aside from that, its a very capable weapon that can be used in any occasion. Just expect collateral damage. The explosive HE rounds took her a long time to make, a few years when she was in the ODST program. But now, she knows how to make full clips with it and modify it to her magnum. This is only for situations where it is needed, though. Her other unique 'weapon' she carries around is what she calls the 'Concussion Satchel', which opens doors easily and leaves the satchel unharmed. It also makes a lot of noise, so she doesn't attempt it often. Notable Quotes and Conversations Ha she can’t talk, and this section is here. Notes and Trivia Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth